The Upcoming King
by V-Sync12
Summary: Everything in this world is so boring. I don't really value my life that much because, this world was born without a God. Funny, I wanted to try defeating God. I just want to fight to be honest, and become a strong Lucifer. AU. Slightly OOC, Protagonist Vali Lucifer, Rated M for future reasons. ValixKuroka. Other aspects of other anime will be added in the future.


**A/N: Hey fellow readers of DxD fanfictions, welcome to my first fic on this account! First and fore most, I have to say a few things about this fic, but I might leave some details at the end of the story. The most important one is actually that the main character will not be Hyoudou Issei. Issei will be a part of this fiction, and will have a very huge role here, but Issei is not the protagonist. The protagonist is going to be Vali Lucifer. Reading that a lot of people will be like "what? that's pretty wack I'm out of here" As a writer, I know this is a toss up for me because it either flops or it either does mildly well. I'm hoping that it will do justice and the readers will come to like it. I know I'm losing an audience here by making Vali the protagonist, but I'm willing to take that risk to see if this fic will work out. Thank you for your time, I will see you all at the bottom of this story.**

This is a page break lol. Please ignore this :)

The Upcoming King Chapter One:

As a child, my childhood isn't something I like to dwell upon. I was born in a very supernatural state, where my father was a devil and my mother was a human. You might think, how's that possible? You're father is a devil? Do you mean that he's a terrible person?

Tch, I wish that was the case.

My father is a full blown devil. The ones you read in bibles and read about in stories. My grandfather was one of the first few powerful Lucifers that ever lived, having the right to be called a Super Devil.

They say I look a lot like my grandfather, but, in all honesty, I want both my grandfather and father to burn in hell eternally. I've been abused by my father endlessly, and that's because of my grandfathers doing. He told him that whenever he felt scared of me, he had the right to abuse me. Why was he scared of me though?

Well, that's a reason I know well more than anybody. I'm this generation's Hakuryuukou. With the lineage that I was born with, I am a great force to be reckoned with, but, I regret being born in this generation.

This age doesn't have a God. A world without God..

I wanted to try defeating God, but I'll just have to satisfy my war hunger by fighting various other strong enemies. With my power as a descendant of an original Lucifer and my Sacred Gear of Divine Dividing, I shall be unstoppable!

But.. why am I some errand boy for some fallen angel idiot who happened to pick me up when I was younger?!

I'm mentally strained by the ridiculous, selfish tasks that Azazel is making me do. Constantly telling me that I have to go do this, I have to go do that, why don't you stop slacking for once and do it yourself you lazy, self-loathing motherfu-

 **[Are you alright there Vali?]**

My wings glows a deep blue glow as I started to get heated by the things my idiot of a leader tells me to do.

'Tch, yeah, it's nothing of worry Albion, Azazel is just making me errand boy again. Telling me to go fetch coffee for him in the human world cause he's busy with whatever that fallen angel does,' I mockingly say.

 **[You're a descandant of an original Lucifer and you also happen to have a Heavenly Dragon as a Sacred Gear, and you're errand boy again?! Hahahaha! If I were still alive that fallen angel would've been dead!]**

'Yeah yeah stop your egocentric self Albion'

 **[But still Vali, with the power we contain, we can take our plan into action and end this pitiful age.]**

'I know that, but just play with it for now, I have a plan, also, I don't wish for world domination, I just wanna fight strong opponents,' I reminded Albion as I landed in the regular coffee shop that Azazel only gets his coffee from.

After I finished, I head back to the Grigori mansion.

I've lived there all my life after Azazel picked me up from the street. I got tired of being abused and my human mother helped me escape. It was constant running, time after time again, and back then, I didn't have enough power to be mentally talking to Albion. I had very dormant devil powers, and I'd only awakened them after Azazel put me through some strict training. Throughout the training, I've learned to summon Albion and even talk to him. I eventually ended up learning all sorts of stuff about this Sacred Gear I have in me, and my devil powers became much more stronger. After learning about what I could do, I was taught one thing, and it's to pay back what my father and grandfather did to me when I was younger, with the only solution of killing.

I ended up back in the Grigori mansion and found Azazel, and I threw my hand holding the coffee up to his face.

"Ah! Thank you Vali," he said graciously as he took a sip.

"Yeah, yeah, don't make me errand boy again," I complained.

"Yeah, sure kid," he replied nonchalantly.

'You're impossible,' I thought.

Brushing off Azazel aside, I proceed to go in the back to train.

"Divine Dividing!"

Albion roared as the white wings of the Vanishing Dragon appear to my backside and out comes 8 wings of a dragon mixed with a devils.

I've been practicing this move for a while now, and even now, the predictability of me mastering this move still bothers me. I can only do this move for certain reasons and for certain times only.

As I readied the wings on my back, I was stopped short by none other than the fool that made me errand boy.

"Oi! Vali, come here for a second," Azazel motioned his hand to make me come to him.

"You're so bothersome, what do you want this time?" I asked irritated.

"So you know how we're having a pact with the other factions so we can maintain peace?"

"Hah, you leaders are wasting your time. Do you actually think angels, fallen angels, and devils will abide by that?" I rebutted.

"Of course not, but it's what the others want, and as a Governor for the fallen angels, I have to abide by it," Azazel sighed.

"What do you want? You called me over here for a reason didn't you?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot haha," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I want you to survey Kuoh Academy and it's surroundings. A lot of stray devils have been appearing lately and the Grigori have so much things to do, but you seem to be doing nothing but lazing around all day."

"W-Wha- lazing?! Do you know what you're even going on about?! I'm training myself you self-proclaimed fallen angel, I'm planning my revenge on my father and grandfather, something the GRIGORI TAUGHT ME," I emphasized very clearly on the last statement.

"Kid, you've achieved that power a long time ago, find something better to do, why do you think I'm asking you to go hunt for stray devils? You can go train yourself there too. Believe it or not, these stray devils are strong."

"Interesting, I'll see about that," I took a form on the ground and leaped up in the air, and a vanishing white light came after me. As I reached up in the air, I was in my full white suit of armor. It was the Vanishing Dragon Balance Break. It was a scaly white armor, with a few blue gems around it, and a white helmet appear on my head. My wings take place on the back of my body, and in no time, I vanished into nothingness, leaving a white trail behind me, and I arrived in the whereabouts near Kuoh Academy.

It was night time when I started to survey the area, and everything seemed fine to me.

'That fool probably told me this just so I could leave the Grigori mansion. That Azazel,' I mentally cursed.

 **[Vali, there's a strong aura that I'm sensing down in that warehouse. It seems like a strange type of aura.]**

'Huh? What are you going on about Albion?' I questioned.

 **[Even I can't explain it myself, you'll just have to go down there and look.]**

I set my sights on the warehouse and started to lose some of my altitude. When I started to reach near the warehouse, I brought back my suit of armor and my wings and investigated single-handedly.

The warehouse seemed to be abandoned, as the shelves and boxes that it contained were covered in cobwebs and dust. Each and every step I take, dust seem to fly everywhere, but, Albion was right, I could sense a strong aura. It's indescribable, but, the aura was definitely there.

'Interesting, too interesting.'

Curious, I started to head towards the aura that I'm sensing when I suddenly hear the voice of somebody.

"No, please, wait! You don't know what you're doing! Do you know the consequences of killing your master? Obey me!" the voice pleaded in desperation.

"You've abused your peerage way too much, I can't let a weakling like you try and hurt my sister, so now the only option I have left is to kill you~ No hard feelings nya~" the other voice stated.

Oh? Did I walk into a stray devil in the making?

I took a few more steps towards the two voices when the two voices only turned into one. The shriek of the girl's master was a sign that he got killed.

Oho, this might be a worthy opponent for me.

I reached to where the voices were and I saw a nekomata. She was with another nekomata, but the other one was much more younger. The two resembled Yin and Yang, where the older sister was the Yang and the younger sister was the Yin. The older sister had dark ebony colored hair and had golden eyes, wore a black kimono, with a golden obi. Her kimono was so far down her shoulder that a certain amount of cleavage was showing, and as for the younger sister, she was wearing a white kimono with a blue obi, and to match the different resemblance of her sister, she had a frost white hair, and golden eyes.

"Oh, what do we have here nya~? Another devil trying to take me and my sister away?" she proclaimed as she put her arms across her sister, and stepping away slowly, protecting her.

"What a pathetic turn of events this turned out to be, I thought you would be more interesting, but you're just a nekomata," I taunted.

"Nekomata? You got that wrong nya~, we're a special kind of neko, we're nekoshou nya~, why don't you come and try to fight me and we'll see how it goes?" she said playfully.

I knew from the beginning she wasn't gonna take this seriously, so I zoomed towards her and her sister in a flash, but what came out of it was something I expected.

As soon as I came contact into what I thought was the now stray devil, was just an illusion.

 **[Vali, be careful, she's clearly skilled with Senjutsu and Youjutsu. She also carries a strong magical power.]**

'This is something I've been looking for Albion, an opponent to fight' I grinned.

I blew through the roof of the warehouse in a vanishing white light once again as I readied myself for something interesting.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Break]**

I spread my wings as far as it went while in the air, preparing myself for the move that was too reckless for me to be doing.

 **[Half Dimension]**

The wings of my Balance Break started to emit a type of wave that halves everything it touches. I put it on the warehouse in hopes of making everything small, and that the illusion of it all will wear out. I bent the dimensions, and soon enough, the girl and her sister came out.

The older sister tried to do what she can to fend me off, but, it made no difference, I was still superior.

I vanished in thin air, and the next thing they knew, I was in front of them.

I released my helmet, and showed my face to the older sister, who was cursing at herself for being too weak to protect her sister, "Nekoshou, I thought you'd be much more stronger," I mused.

"Compared to you? That's too far of a stretch nya~ You're half devil and half dragon, that's something to be reckoned with in this generation," she pointed out, "So, what do you want us to do nya~? You want us to mate with you? Nyaa~ I can't believe we met such a dirty devil!"

"Me? And you? Never gonna happen," I shot back coldly.

 **[Hahaha! You're such a fool Vali! Are you really gonna turn down an offer from such a beautiful lady?]** Albion questioned out loud.

"Who's that nya~?"

"Albion, what do you think you're doing?" I asked irritated.

[ **Stating the obvious. Vali have you had no urges of a guy? Are you really denying this beautiful lady?]**

"Yes, there's no need for me to do anything of the sort in my plan to kill and get stronger in this boring world.. But-"

 **[Hmm?]**

"Oi Nekoshou, what was your purpose in killing your master anyways?" I asked the black haired cat woman.

Her playful nature turned into a much more darker emotion. As I thought, she isn't all playful and teasing. She actually has something to do.

"Our master was once a kind person, picking me and my sister up when our village was getting attacked. We were put in his peerage, and I was given two Bishops when Shirona here was given a Rook, until one day, our master started to abuse every girl in his peerage. He took us for his own urges, and I had to stop him before he reached to my sister. But that's all taken care of now nya~" Her playful demeanor came back a soon while after telling us the events that had happened in her life.

"So, was the point of turning into a stray devil was so you could protect your sister?" I asked.

She nodded her head and looked behind her. Her younger sister was scared at the current situation, but that didn't stop the older sister to comfort her, "It's okay Shirona, your older sister Kuroka is here to comfort you, but I can't for long. Shirona, your older sister loves you okay?" her playful deameanor was once again gone as she started to smile in a depressive way.

Sensing the same thing she was sensing, two red magical circles started to take form.

It was clear as day to whom was coming for them. She had just turned stray, but the devils move quickly. They already knew where she would be at, and they're planning to taking her in.

"Oi, Kuroka was it?" I called out to her before the magic circles would finish teleporting the people inside, "Come with me, I'll take you to a place where it's safe."

The nekoshou looked at me with confusion, "Where are we going nya~? Are you finally taking me up on my offer to mate?" she said playfully.

"I don't have time, come on!" I reached out to her hand and grabbed it. I picked her up by the legs, and to her surprise, I carried her princess style.

"W-What are you doing nya~?" she asked as she felt her face redden up.

"Escaping this place," I jumped up in the air and once again, the vanishing white light came after me, as we were in the air in no time. I'd only hope that we made it out in time before the circle finished.

I started to fly towards the Grigori mansion with Kuroka in my arms.

"So, why are you doing this nya~? Didn't you say I had no use for you and your power hungry self?" she asked playfully.

"Change of plans, I might actually need you. It's not a peerage, but I'm planning on grabbing a few people to help me out with a plan of mine. You were a perfect opportunity because you had just turned stray and you're a powerful one at that."

"Nyaa~ To receive such an offer and praise from this generation's Hakuryuukou, it's an honor, but what makes you think that I'm going to help you out nya~?" she stated.

"You will, I already decided for you, after all, you could've left me already as we took flight, I know you can teleport yourself out of my arms, how come you haven't already?" I grinned at her.

"W-Wha-" she started to stammer and blush but regained herself after, "Who knows, I might actually like you Hakuryuukou-kun~"

"Vali, just call me that," I told her.

"I might like you Vali, nyaa~ My savior~"

 **[This is gonna be interesting Vali!]** Albion roared in the night sky.

As time went by, the Grigori mansion was coming closer to my sights until finally I had arrived. I landed on my feet, and started walking towards the mansion, and as I was about to tell Kuroka to stand on her own, I heard light snoring.

I look down in my arms to see a beautiful girl with black hair, lightly sleeping in my arms.

'Tch, why is she so adorable?' I slightly cursed in my thoughts.

 **[It's nice to know that you're a guy Vali.]**

'Huh? What are you blabbing about Albion?'

 **[I can hear your thoughts, and you just called your mistress over there adorable. That's good! I was starting to kinda question my host you know? Dragons are notable for being such lady killers, yet my host wanted nothing to do with them!]**

'Don't put me up with your past predecessors, I'm not like those weaklings!' I argued.

 **[True, but they are still within me you know? The souls of the ones who drowned in my power, and the ones who lost themselves because of it.]**

'Yeah, I know, I'll have to do something about those pestering souls, but for now," I look down on my arms once again to get a peek of the sleeping beauty in my arms.

What am I doing?

Sighing, I entered my room and placed her down while she was still in her slumber.

I closed all the lights and exited out the room, when I heard a nya~ come out from Kuroka.

God damn, I'm gonna lose focus because of this.

 **[Just admit it Vali, you're gonna have a thing for that girl over there.]**

'Hah, in your dreams, you're being delusional Albion, besides, I have things to do still.'

 **[Hmm, I leave myself in your hands.]** Albion said before leaving me and myself in my own thoughts.

I stepped outside and sat down on a nearby tree before continuing to lose myself in my own thoughts.

Such a boring world.

I don't value my life as much, and I regret being born in this world. A world without God -I wanted to try defeating God. I always tell myself this same exact thing over and over again, but it's only true. So much regret always befalls upon me whenever it comes to this same type of topic I always have with myself, because I have nothing else to say.

After losing my thoughts, an image of Kuroka pop up in my head, causing me to punch the tree, and an apple falling on my head.

Tch, this is irritating. Did I actually do the right thing by letting her stay with me? Needless to say, I did say it wasn't a peerage but, this Rating Game I hear about got me kinda interested.

Fighting with other stronger devils in the Underworld, and their own strong peerages!

What a wonderful type of dream for a war monger like me!

As I started to get fired up, Divine Dividing started to appear and glow like no tomorrow.

I need to keep calm, I'm acting like an idiot.

There's a a few things for me to do, things that Azazel doesn't even know about, and things that I'm destined to do.

The Red Dragon Emperor huh? My destined rival. Wherever you are, whoever you are, you better give me a good fight! I'm coming for you, Sekiryuutei.

But as for now, I gotta put matters into my own hands. I have a few things to do in this boring world, but I want to try and do more, do things with me being a devil. Be a superior being, but world domination isn't something I want. I want to be known as the greatest being that ever stepped foot in this age. With my power as the Vanishing Dragon and being a descandant of a great Lucifer, it's possible. Maybe even tackling this Rating Game, but, I just wanna fight.

This is so bothersome, why can't I have been born in a family with no lineage?

Well, it doesn't matter, I just need to find an opponent worthy for me to fight, and for now, I'll think about this Rating Game that I might plan on doing in the near future.

I started to lose consciousness, as sleep was starting to creep up in my eyes. My eyes turned heavy and in a little while, I slept, on the tree.

The next morning arrived, and I had woken up in the same place as I was last night. Being too lost in my thoughts eventually led me to fall asleep.

I stood up and stretched, trying to get rid of the posture I was stuck in while sleeping on the bark of the tree, when Azazel came out of nowhere.

"Yo, Vali," Azazel stepped out of a ripple in another dimension.

"Azazel? What are you doing?" I asked, seeing the ripple.

"This? Oh, it's nothing, ignore that for now, listen, I have something to ask of you," Azazel started to go on, but I cut him off before he finished.

"If it's about coffee, forget about it, I have other things I could be doing other than getting you coffee," I stated.

"No, no, it's not that, I want you to accompany me to Kuoh Academy today, and bring your girlfriend too."

"Stop it with these bland jokes Azazel, and why are you asking me to go to Kuoh Academy with you?"

"I might've sensed something from another world, hence why I'm in this portal you see right now, but I'm unsure about what or who it is," he explained.

"You need to get your facts straight before confronting me to go do it Azazel," I sighed, "But, I'll go, you peeked my curiosity, and I get to fight somebody," I smiled.

"Good, go and find your girlfriend, I have some business to take care of, I'll meet up with you guys there," Azazel summoned another ripple in time and started to step inside it.

"Oi, wait! Are you making me do something for you again?! You lazy self-proclaimed fallen angel!" I started to yell, but it was too late, as Azazel was gone.

That lazy bastard, telling me once again to go and do something for him.

Sighing, I walked towards my room to go and grab Kuroka.

I arrived at my door and I grabbed onto the doorknob, turning it to open inside my room.

"Kuroka, we gotta go somewhe-"

I was stopped short in my tracks when I saw Kuroka, naked, putting on her kimono. The door to the left was open, meaning that she just got out of the shower.

"Nyaa~ Vali! If you wanted to come and mate with me you should've just said so! I would've said yes, you know how I love you!" she said as she started to charge towards me.

I slammed the door shut and walked away. I'll go and fetch Kuroka later, I need a drink of water.

 **[Oi oi oi! That was your chance Vali! You could've had sex with your mistress!]**

'I don't wanna hear it.'

 **[Vali, there will be a time in your life when you start to realize that dragons are chick magnets. Use it now before you die! You'll never get a girlfriend when I'm gone, nobody will like the kind of person you are, only looking forward to fighting each and every single day.]**

'Albion, don't you have things to do as well?'

I grabbed a bottle of water and started to drink it down.

 **[True, but, it doesn't mean I can't come and taunt you every now and then. You are the most powerful host I will ever have, and I can't deny that I'm having fun lending you my power, but, you gotta know that there's more to a Heavenly Dragon other than his power.]**

'Like what? Eternal taunting to his host?' I shot to him.

 **[You'll learn eventually.]**

Albion faded as I finished drinking my water.

I thew away the bottle and started to head towards my room a second time.

"Kuroka, you better be dressed this time, I don't have time for this." I complained as I opened the door.

Kuroka was lying down on the bed fully clothed as she normally is, and started to play with her tail.

"I didn't think the Hakuryuuokou would be no fun nya~ Where are we going?"

"Kuoh Academy, according to Azazel, something's gonna happen."

"Do we get to fight anybody nya~?" she asked.

Huh, she's asking if we're fighting anybody? That's actually pretty cute.

'Stop it you idiot, this isn't the time for this.' I mentally cursed.

"Apparently, but, I don't know who yet. In any case, let's go," with no time to waste, I started to head out towards the mansion, with Kuroka following me behind.

"Can you teleport us there Kuroka?"

"Why, of course nya~ Hold on tight though, you might get lost in the dimension~" she warned me.

She opened up a dimensional portal, and took my hand. Once we stepped inside of it, in a matter of instance, we landed in the middle of Kuoh Academy, where students were walking and talking.

"What are you doing? They're gonna notice us, why'd you teleport us in the middle of the school?" I asked furiously.

"Relax nya~ I already concealed myself with my Senjutsu, and when I grabbed onto your hand, I concealed yours as well~! Aren't I a good kitty cat~?"

Sigh, she is gonna be bothersome. Not that I'm not getting used to it already.

We started to walk around the school with ourselves concealed and in this school, I kept sensing devils.

This school is probably run by devils, with the amount of aura's I can sense, there's quite a few.

As I was thinking about it, a red-headed girl and a black-haired girl passed by us. They didn't notice us of course, but, I felt their power. It's too strong for a low class devil, one of them must be a noble. Also, the other girl semed kind of irregular, almost having two types of breeds in her. Not just human, but something else.

This school is interesting, I might have to do a little more research about this school.

 **(A/N: Just a quick Author's Note, Rias and Akeno are both in their first years. I will explain at the bottom why.)**

After countless hours of walking around the school, the school bell rang, and the students started to leave, which only meant that school was over.

"This was a waste, what was Azazel thinking making me waste my time here."

"Ne Vali, what are we still doing here nya~? We didn't even meet anybody who we could've fought. Are you sure we were sent here to do something?" Kuroka asked.

"Who knows? That bastard probably just wanted us gone from the Grigori mansion, and to mention, he didn't even come here!" I started to get furious as once again, Azazel was wasting my time.

I let a few hours pass by and the sun was starting to set. I realized that nothing was going to appear so I asked Kuroka to go and prepare a dimensional portal back home, when suddenly, something crashed down from the sky in the middle of the school.

"Kuroka, cancel the portal," I asked, and as she snapped her fingers the portal was gone.

I started to walk towards the middle of the school and to my surprise, was a person who just crashed down from the sky. The person fell down and was on his back, but what caught my eye was that there was a cloud where he landed on.

 **[Vali, that's quite a being you're seeing there.]**

'What do you mean?'

 **[That's a descandant of Sun Wukong, a monkey king in the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit.]**

'So.. He's a monkey..? Albion, are you alright?' I questioned. Listening to Albion, he just seemed like a normal Monkey Youkai.

The figure started to get up and started to rub the back of his head and back.

"Kekeke, that landing hurt! I didn't think that going out to the human world would hurt this much." he said, unaware of the two who were watching him talk to himself.

Finally realizing that he was being watched, he looked and turned to me and Kuroka.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Vali Lucifer," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well Vali, the names Bikou, I'm a descendant of Sun Wukong and I'm the current Monkey King," he started to eye me down before getting to a resolve.

"How about a fight Vali? I love fighting, but I'm a lot more stronger than that other Sun Wukong, kekeke!"

"Oh? Interesting, you caught my interest now, prepare yourself, I won't be defeated," I said as I grinned.

"Nyaa~ I want to fight too," Kuroka whined.

"Kuroka, just stand back for now," I ordered her.

"Vali, you're no fun nya~ I wanted to fight too!"

Knowing that I wasn't gonna win this argument with Kuroka, I decided to let her fight.

"Fine, just, don't stand in my way, support me then," I told her.

"Bikou, I hope you're ready," I grinned at my opponent.

"Kekeke, let's get this started!" He rushed towards me with incredible speed and tried to get the first hit, but his speed still didn't match mine.

I side-stepped quickly and avoided his attack. Pleased with my quick reflexes, I started to head towards Bikou with the speed of light, and started summoning Albion.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Break]**

My scale dragon armor appeared before me, and my Divine Dividing wings took place on my back.

With Bikou in my sights, I cocked my arm back and prepared to punch him back, but what came after that was something I didn't expect.

My fist met with his face, but Bikou faded away, and he appeared on top of me, "Never take your eyes off the enemy!" he shouted out. He had a bo-staff appear out of thin air, and as I started to brace the hit I was about to receive, I was pulled by Kuroka, and what came before me was an illusion version of myself instead.

The Monkey King hit the illusion, but it faded away once the bo staff and the illusion made contact. It resulted in him hitting the ground instead.

"Same with you nya~ don't take your eyes off of us~" Kuroka taunted cheerfully.

[Your girlfriend seems to be doing quite the good work Vali.]

"Albion, this isn't the time for this," I replied out loud.

I got on my feet and dashed towards the Monkey King with unbelievable speed, but, knowing he would do the same, once I came into contact with his illusion, I changed my direction upward, causing me to punch the air, and onto the invisible Bikou.

Bikou flew up in the air and was about to crash down once again when the cloud of his appeared and caught his fall.

"Tch, what a bothersome cloud," I complained, but I wasted no time. I rushed towards him once again, hoping to catch him off guard, but he was more skilled than I thought. With the use of his bo staff, I was re-directed into another direction, towards Kuroka.

Kuroka wasn't prepared for this to happen, and a giant scale-mail armor is about to crash onto her.

Before hitting Kuroka, I managed to retract my Balance Break armor, and adjusted myself. I barely scraped by, and didn't hit Kuroka at all.

Once I was in a more comfortable position, I put both my feet on a nearby tree whilst still in the air, and used the leverage I had to my advantage. The air was met with a white vanishing light again as I had rushed towards Bikou once more, but instead of using my whole scale-mail armor, I just brought back out my wings.

If I can't fight him head on, I'll just resort to my other power.

As I was reaching near Bikou, I held my arm out, and with that came towards a blue magic circle.

This was my devil powers.

I surrounded myself with magic circles and once I was in range, I let go. A huge explosion of blue flames emitted from different sides of my body and sure enough, it hit Bikou really far off into the school, causing him to crash onto a building.

I wasn't done yet, I only had just begun.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Break]**

Once again in my Balance Break, I spread my wings far apart, and instead used the move that I've been practicing. This move I know wasn't really functional of working as of yet, but, I had to just try it out.

[Oi Vali, you're gonna crash this whole school if you're planning on using that.] Albion warned me, but I took it to some thought, and sure enough, I didn't listen.

I was in the midst of a fight, a very interesting one at that, nothing's gonna try and stop me from winning. I have to win! There's no way I can lose!

 **[Dividing Wyvern Fairies]**

My wings detached and turned into small wyverns capable of reflecting, dividing, Half Dimension, reduce, and firing a shot of Lucifer's aura.

I started to take aim at Bikou who's fallen onto the ground, not moving. As soon as the canon's were ready to blast, I was about to release them until;

"Ne, Vali, isn't that enough? He's already on the ground nya~ I don't see another reason to try anything unless you actually wanna kill him," Kuroka mentioned.

"I told you to stay out of my way Kuroka," I barked, and I released fire as soon as possible. The black energy source covered with a red flame was heading towards the Monkey King when I was suddenly frozen. Not just me, but the shot as well.

"Nya~ You're getting too power drenched Vali, I can't let you do that. Besides, didn't you say you have a goal in mind?" Kuroka went near Bikou, and helped him up. She moved him away from where the shot was gonna land, and unfroze back time. The shot I fired hit the building, almost causing it to disappear.

"Kuroka! Know which side you're on!" I yelled at her angrily, "What's the meaning of this?!"

I landed on the ground next to Kuroka and Bikou and released my scale-mail armor, leaving me with nothing but Divine Dividing.

"I had him on my sights! I was gonna win and prove that I'm the superior one! I was-"

Smack.

The sound of a slap hit the silent night sky as Kuroka had just slapped me.

"I might've been the one who killed my master, but I had a reason for it nya~ You said you weren't going to be defeated, not kill him. Know the difference nya~ With your power hungry self, you should know what the difference is. You probably have some pent up anger nya~" Kuroka said.

It's true that I might've lost myself back there, but to what point? The pent up anger I've held for my father and grandfather might have took over me. I looked down on my hands and realized what I was fighting for, or how am I fighting these opponents I'm going to be facing. Am I trying to kill them? Or just defeat them? Either way, I know one thing's for sure.

I looked at Kuroka and she gave me a sweet smile.

She knows how I am. She can see through me.

The thought of that alone just made me feel exposed, that a girl, let alone her of all people, know how I am.

Bikou, who had one arm slung around Kuroka, barely standing, finally woke up, but not quietly, as he started to laugh.

"Kekekeke! What a fun battle that was! Thank you, Onee-san, that shot would've killed me!" He praised Kuroka for using her powers to keep him alive.

"Though, I'm like you too Vali. I love to fight, the reason why I left where I'm from is because it got too boring, and fighting is something I really like to do."

This guy.

We might actually have a lot in common.

"Needless to say, I was looking for people to be around, getting told to meditate and do this and do that got all tiresome, I can't do responsibility! Would you mind letting me stick with you guys?" He asked, scratching his head in a sheepish nature.

 **[That's good Vali, another person willing to work for you. The fact that you just had two people now wiling to work with you gives me hope that you won't be a selfless, loathing, loner-]**

"I get it Albion," I replied irritably.

"Oh? You can talk?" Bikou asked in amusement.

 **[I can, I am the Hakuryuukou, the Vanishing Dragon, one of the Heavenly Dragons that have been sealed by God on a Sacred Gear, and as you already know, this warmonger person I'm hosting is Vali, I leave you two in his care.]** Albion said before leaving.

"I can take care of myself Albion," I replied, "Anyways, I'll be needing your help, Bikou," I reached out my hand towards him and gave him a confident smile.

"You got it," he took my hand and started to shake it.

"Nya~ Vali does have a nice side! Why don't you show it to me though~?" Kuroka said as she came from behind and hugged me.

"Cause you don't need to see it," I told her coldly, as I pushed her off of me.

"I hope I won't be bothering you and your girlfriend Vali," Bikou said in a serious manner.

"You're highly mistaken," I retorted.

"Vali~~ Just make me your girlfriend already nya~" Kuroka pleaded playfully.

This is gonna be a long journey, but, bringing in stronger beings together with me might make this a lot more interesting.

This is a page break lol. Please ignore this :)

 **A/N: That's a wrap for the first chapter. I actually wanted to make this a lot more longer but, given the fact that I couldn't make anything of it after the ending, I just left it. So, a few things I have to explain to the people who are actually going to read this. First off, thank you to those who are planning to stick with reading this. I know that it's not what people normally read, because it is Vali being the main character of the story and not Issei. Also, I apologize for the out of character-ness that they might have going on. I really tried hard to portray Vali as how he actually is, but I know that he has that one side to him where he actually cares for his group and the people that he respects. I am planning on a pairing for Vali but, I'll try to make it so that it's still how he acts, y'know his really cool demeanor that he has and just how he is in general. I'm just gonna try and rush through this because I know people don't really like reading Author's Notes but, it's kinda important. This first chapter, is happening two years before when the canon will actually take place. The next chapter, is going to be two years later aka, the canon. Will I make this story canon? Yes, and no. I might make it AU because of various reasons, one being that I might put in some characters of other anime on here, not a lot just maybe one or two animes, and it's mostly because that DxD has such a high amount of things going on such as gods, magicians, supernatural beings, etc. It makes it easier to put in other supernatural anime onto here but it doesn't always work well. Another big thing that I wanted to do was make Vali participate in the Rating Games, but I know that he has a really bad reputation with the Underworld because of his siding with the Khaos Brigade and what not, but I might have a plan for that. I just want to know what you all suggest and what you all want to see. Anyways, yeah, this might wrap up for this Author's Note. Thank you for your time.**

 **I hope you all have a good read, and hopefully, I'll see you all in the next update. Till then, it's V-Sync. Later.**


End file.
